delniqifandomcom-20200214-history
Emptyminded
Emtpyminded is as it seems it is, an empty-minded character, a character without intentions or motives, a character without quarrel or affection, a character without joy or anguish. A robot spawned from depths of the End to the over-world of DelNiQi, designed with one single purpose, logically building. Those who have seen the works of the such voidness cranial being work, have always lived to see the glory of the next day and tell the tale. And the tale were fill with awe, and eccentric designs and yet pleasing to the viewing windows of others. The wired circuitry of such voided mind, is nothing but logic. The genesis of Emptyminded, began with the integral of void, Shadow. Shadownyfe had its first breath of purpose, and there emptiness was defined. The many constructions began on the world of Shadownyfe around the year 2010, Emptymidned was first attracted to survive and build on the mountains, for that without survival, the purpose of structure cannot be achieved. There it discovered the realm of shadow required methods of transportation. During the height of success in the research of the rail way, an accidental lava was poured onto a tree soon engulfed the land of Shadow. It was then the that world restarted. Empty, short for Emptyminded, decided to again partake the responsibility of transportation, for that many others now joined the quest, even griefers. Armisael, Tsunamisui, Henryhty, ihugpolarbears. However, the world was still unstable, luckily that is where Armisael decided to lend an arm. The stable 24/7 private world was founded on the world of Arms. Empty again started building spawn point safehouse, railways and mine-paths, the purpose of Empty was to serve the better of Minecraftians, construction with purpose, gratifying needs. It was then that Shadow begin to erect massive abstract tower, and inspired Empty to feel rather than use logic when building. The World of Arms eventually fell apart due to server latencies, griefers and spammers. The life of Del Ni Qi for Empty truely began in the summer of 2011. Where JaypoIV invited with open arms to all of the citizens of the world of Amrs. At Delniqi, Empty soon achieved the Builder status with the creation of Kakariko Village, E-Musement Park, E-Mart and TnT Cannon. Empty soon joined the PHD (Purple Herp Derps) in the plans to dominate the realm of DelNiQi with aesthetic pleasing builds. It is within DelNiQi that Empty found out in a slumber party with their fellow PHD mates that Lt_Aven, Maxis__ and Spyres were his brothers and Violetriot was their long lost both biological mother and father. At DelNiQi, Empty had the following list of creations: Kakariko Village - with Song of Storms and mini shooting game working. E-Mart E-Musement park: TnT Cannon ride Kokiri Village Asian Pagoda - within Asian Pirate Cove Mountain side Pailou - Asian Gate Futuristic House - Kung's City Castle style house within Bluecup land A Modern House within Bluecup land Museum of Design - Armisael town City of Excelsis: Excelsis City Hall Excelsis tower Excelsis suspension bridge Auto Item Sorter Farms created: Auto Melon Farm Auto Collect Wheat farm Iron Golem farm Spider/Skele farm Tree farm Smooth/cobble stone Generator Egg farm Cow field Blaze Farm Category:Players Category:Player